


Eggs and Flowers

by scrawly_times



Series: AU drabbles I'll likely never expand on [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Hamilton - Miranda, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Other, Reincarnation, Spirits, dunno what ships there will be but we'll see as it goes, same with movie verse, this is so heavy au it's ridiculous okay, took what we wanted from book verse and burnt the rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: Took a lot from the most amazing fic ever Secret of Frost and Moon and then shook it up in a bottle with a lot of headcanons and self indulgent AU materialSpirits are real, as the reincarnated founding fathers and the rest of the world has just been made aware, and one particular spirit is rather interested in getting his parents to recognize his existence. Another particular spirit wasn't all too happy with his LAST excursion as a human and is Very Unhappy with being dragged into this kind of mess yet again.





	Eggs and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret of Frost and Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689659) by [Alaia_Skyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaia_Skyhawk/pseuds/Alaia_Skyhawk). 



> I'd like to first off credit a lot of big chunks of the RotG backstory here to the most amazing fic ever, Secret of Frost and Moon, which can be found here on Ao3! http://archiveofourown.org/works/689659/chapters/1266811 However it hasn't been updated to completion here, but it can be found in its whole on ff.net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8824789/1/Secret-of-Frost-and-Moon 
> 
> Seriously, this is absolutely the best goddamn rotg fic I've ever read? and I HIGHLY suggest reading it despite the large word count! It's not necessary to read for this fic - esp for the hamilton fans who don't know much about rotg - because 1) this fic is in no way a complete AU based on it, there's just a lot of basic fundamentals that have been 'borrowed' and I'm going to try my best to avoid taking TOO much from it and 2) a lot of stuff will be explained in-story! Even if you don't know what's going on it'll be implied or explained
> 
> The basic premise behind this story, is that Aaron Burr was actually Aster E. Bunnymund. MiM got tired of watching Earth's Guardian tucking himself away in his Warren for millennia on end and decided he needed to experience human life firsthand. Aster was not pleased.

Philip twisted a bit, looking through the window curiously. His lips quirked fondly when he saw the people inside by an overly elaborate fireplace. Lafayette in the next life was just the same as Lafayette in the last.

The group crowded around a TV, watching and gossiping as the news station on screen flipped their collective shit.

“This is totally a prank.” John scoffed, voice more doubtful than his words implied.

“They wouldn’t do such a thing,” Eliza, his  _ mom, _ seeing her hurt so much, but she was as calm as ever and quickly reassuring the two men latched onto her arms. Philip thought that she would pat them comfortingly if her hands weren’t full already.

“The  _ government _ wouldn’t do this,” Alexander muttered. “Not all of them. Not together.”

“The scientific community very purposefully works  _ beyond _ government.” Lafayette said, huddled in on themself and holding their baggy sweater close.

“That doesn’t change anything.” Philip’s father insisted. God, Philip missed him. “This can’t be  _ fake. _ This is too.. Elaborate. Too widespread. The  _ President _ just gave a national announcement about it. He can’t… if this is a lie, then it’s covering up something so big we don’t  _ want _ to know about it. But there’s-” Alexander waved his arms wildly, narrowly missing smacking John and Eliza in the face. “This is big. This is crazy. But it’s… I can’t believe that  _ any _ government would go through so much fuss and mess just to  _ lie  _ about  _ spirits and legends being real! _ ”

There was a tension filled silence in the room that made Philip sigh and shake his head.

“Any good news?” Too used to his ridiculous boss popping up out of nowhere, Philip didn’t jump when Jack did just that, sticking his head over Philip’s shoulder to look in the window. 

“They’re confused and in shock and haven’t even had time to absorb it.” Philip rolled his eyes and leaned against the window with a sigh, watching the frost spread across the glass instead of fog from his breath. He doodled a smiley face in the window, trying to ignore the gaping pain in his chest.

Jack was suspiciously silent. Philip turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. Jack Frost being silent was a sign of mischief to come. Usually Philip wouldn’t mind it and would join in, but with his parents not even believing he existed he was  _ not _ in the mood to deal with any of Jack’s shenanigans.

“Don’t you  _ dare. _ Laf will  _ literally  _ stab you.”

“Laf  _ literally _ can’t,” Jack said mockingly, floating up in the air. Philip floated up after him and cursed. “Relaaax, I won’t do anything big. Or bad. They’ll be fine. Maybe a little freaked out, but  _ everyone _ is.”

“You are  _ not  _ throwing a snowball in my parents’ face.” Philip’s voice deepened a bit and the winds circled him, attempting to calm him down. 

“Pshh, totally not what I was planning.” Jack waved a hand and Philip detected that small note of guilt at being caught in a scheme. Philip’s face twitched. “Listen, Philip.” Jack softened up and straightened up in that way of his that showed he was actually being serious for once. “You’re my friend. And you’re one of my Lieutenants. The only one with family still around, in one way or another.”

“Jack, don’t-” Philip said, choking.

“I  _ know _ what family means, why it’s so important.” Jack looked at the window, face pinched in sadness and shared pain. “I know seeing them just...  _ look through _ you is hurting. And before, while we were still hidden, I couldn’t do anything. But now?” Jack looked at Philip with a determined set to his shoulders. “I’m going to help you get your family back, Philip.”

“You guys  _ are _ my family, you idiot.” Philip said, somewhere between smiling and about to cry. 

“A bunch of spirits isn’t the same as the family that made you.” Jack said, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t get me wrong, we love you too,” He mocked. “But we also know you need this.” He looked over to the Southeast where he knew Philip had a firm tugging pulling him. “Now. You have a job to do, I have a snowstorm in Southern Winter to start, and I’ve gotta get that done in time to pester my coworkers about a solution to this… situation.” The seriousness had left Jack’s shoulders and been replaced by a gleam of familiar mischief in his eyes. Philip sighed.

“Please don’t scare them.” He begged lightly, unable to resist a fond smile.

“No promises,” Jack winked. “But I’ll try to avoid scaring them  _ too _ much.” Then he disappeared through a door of ice with a swirl of wind. 

* * *

 

“Hey bun buuuun~!” 

Aster’s ears twitched and he looked up with a brief scowl, using a paint splattered paw to push his glasses out of his eyes. 

“Snowdrop, the hell ya doin’ here?” He looked down at the egg he was painting and looked it over from a distance, seeing the way the patterns he’d been making looked as a whole. “Isn’t Southern Winter startin’ up?”

“Oh it’s fine,” Jack waved a hand and settled into the grass gently, careful to pull his cold in to avoid doing much more than give anything a brief chill. “I have a… request to make.”

Aster looked up and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What kinda request?”

“It’s for Philip, if you were wondering.” Jack sniffed faux snobbily.

Aster gently put the egg on a stand to dry, tilting it carefully to keep the paint free. Then he set his brush and glasses down and began wiping paint out of his fur with a damp rag. Jokester Jack may be but he took his Lieutenants seriously.

“What is it?” He asked, much less doubtful. Jack wandered close and leaned up against his shoulder.

“Sooo, you know how everything’s kinda been…” Jack waved a hand around. “... _ outed _ to the mortals?”

“Hard not to notice.” Aster’s whiskers twitched and he rolled his eyes stiffly. Human emotives were harder than Pookan, but he was mostly used to using them nowadays.

Jack, bless his heart, was doing his best to learn Pookan emotives and easily saw into Aster’s ‘get to the point’ annoyance in the particular twitch to his ears. He waved his hand a little quicker to pacify him.

“Alright alright, it’s Philip’s family.” Aster’s ears flattened partially and Jack winced. That was a definite bad emotion there. “They heard about it on the news,” Jack continued carefully. “Aaand I found Philip hanging around their windowsill the most depressed and pouty he’s been since they died.”

“Let me guess. You want me to help you get them to see him.”

“Bingo!” Jack let go of Bunny’s shoulder and finger gunned excitedly, ignoring the still Bad twitch to his lowered ears. “See, you  _ know _ them, and with us being more famous spirits, and with them using us as examples to the rest of the mortals and all-”

“No.” Aster bent over and shuffled over to a few other stands with eggs on them already. “Get Theo’s help.”

“She’s not really a popular spirit.” Jack pointed out. “Unfortunately, anyways. Or maybe better than way? We know how crazy mortals can twist legends, though she  _ is _ young enough they wouldn’t’ve had enough time to,” Jack shook his head and stopped his own babbling. “Come on Bunny, you  _ know  _ you should. And don’t pretend I don’t remember you getting all emotional when they first reincarnated.” He shook a finger at Bunny’s back, watching as his ears pinned together uncomfortably. “Good idea in not telling Philip until they were a bit older, by the way, but still. You didn’t keep it from him just because you were being smart. You miss them.”

“No I don’t.” He deadpanned, shuffling off in that loping four-legged walk pookas did that was so much like Earth’s rabbits. “I don’t miss  _ anything _ about that ridiculous time. Humans are hard enough to understand  _ without  _ having to try and figure out how to make the same faces as them.” His nose twitched tellingly and his ears tightened even more at the reveal. Damnit.

Jack grinned. “You  _ miiiiss theeeeem _ and we BOTH know it~” He teased, clasping his hands together and floating off the ground a few inches. He floated over in front of Aster to block him from going and hiding in his hobbit hole house like the silly emotional lump he was. “Come on, think about it? Pleaaaase? For Philip’s sake. And don’t stay hiding in your hole until March pouting over it.”

Aster huffed loudly and twitched an ear at Jack. “I’ll  _ think _ about it.”

“I’m going to go talk Theo into making you.”

_ “I’ll think about it.” _

Jack flew off with a light snicker. 

* * *

 

“Dad?” A bundle of dark brown rolled through the door, gangly and as much of a teenager as she’d been for the last hundred years. “You are  _ not  _ going to just ignore me.”

“Not ignorin’ ya.” He muttered, twisted and buried under woven blankets and pillows.

“You  _ better _ not.” Theo splayed out in front of his nest, arms perched over the edge as she stared at what she could see of his face. “You’re  _ going _ to help Philip see his family.”

“Yeah. I am.”

“And if- what?” Her ears and whiskers flicked, brows rising in that oh so human way. Bless her and her mother, helping Aster figure out human emotives. “Then what’s with the pouting?”

“I’m really going to regret this.”

“Maybe.” She agreed, dipping her head to place her chin on her arms. “But it’ll be worth it.”

Aster rumbled in a sort of sigh, nuzzling blankets out of the way of his head so he could shift closer to touch noses with her. “Still gonna suck.”

“Still gonna be worth it.” Her eyes scrunched up, whiskers twitching ticklishly around his own. He huffed and she giggled. “Seriously. This’ll be good for Philip.”

“You’re not gonna like it.”

Her whiskers stilled, trembling slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Gonna have to watch over the Warren when I’m not here.” He grumbled, drawing back into his bundle of blankets with a grunt. 

“What are you going to do?” She followed him, a suspicious twitch to her nose.

He was silent for a few minutes. “...can you help me with my human shifting?”

Her ears twitched forwards. “Oh my Tsar.” There was an undeniable note of glee in her voice. He should’ve  _ known _ she’d be less upset and more  _ unbearably gleeful. _

“Stop.”

“I cannot believe-”

“Please don’t.”

“So you DO miss it!” 

“Never say that again.” 

“Oh my  _ Tsar, _ I can’t even-” She sat up with a high pitched giggle and he burrowed his snout into a pillow.

“Betrayed by my own offspring...”

“Are you going to look like your old one? You aren’t, are you? It’ll be suspicious- oh I’ll have to go snag a magazine off someone’s porch, we’ll need references of modern people to build off of-”

“Just shut up and go find those anatomical books so I can brood until I force myself to get up and actually do this.”

His daughter scampered off through the tunnels of their home, giggling and laughing the whole way in excitement.

Aster shuffled to hide himself even deeper in his nest. He was  _ so _ going to regret this. 

* * *

 

Aster pulled his backpack higher up his shoulder, finding the experience of no longer having the familiar fur uncomfortable. This was terrible enough the  _ first _ time.

Behind him Jack, Theo, and Philip followed him carefully. The campus aide walked in front of him, Jack dressed not in his spirit clothes but enough to look like an average person if anyone was even able to see him. Philip and Theo were just  _ normally _ like that, so they didn’t need to bother with the extra effort. 

The aide was important in this effort. One of Jack’s descendents, flustered to meet all of them, and more than helpful in making sure everyone could  _ see _ Aster immediately. Jack had a handful of frostdust ready to throw in the face of anyone unable to see Bunny following the aide. Said aide was rather loudly and nervously talking to him, making it obvious he was walking  _ someone _ around campus. Frostdust was just the last nudge to open up people’s minds enough.

“Thanks for the help,” He said when they’d finally made it to his future dorm room.

David shrugged with a shy grin. “Not a problem at all. It was great to see Uncle Jack again anyways. Let me know if you need anymore help?” Aster waved him off. “Well, it’s also my job as aide, so don’t be afraid to knock on my door.” He tugged at his sleeves and laughed awkwardly, still unsure how to talk to the Easter Bunny. Jack sauntered over and threw an arm around his shoulders, shooting a ball of frostdust that Philip fumbled to catch. 

“We’ll be off then, have fun Bun!” Jack beamed. “David and I have some uncle nephew catching up to do! Philip can help you with that frostdust if you need any!”

Jack then steered a bemused David away, leaving Bunny unamused with an anxious Philip and giggling Theo.

“Give yourself a little bit of that,” Theo teased, pinching Philip’s cheek. “You’re about to vibrate off the floor.” She waved a small breeze away to keep it from bothering him. Aster was still unnerved by her ability to perceive the breezes like that so easily. 

“You can’t  _ blame _ me!” Philip whined.

Aster left them to bicker in the doorway while he put his suitcase next to the bed. This whole experience was going to be… something. But it would be nice to learn more about the humans of this era. There wasn’t much of a need to unpack, so he pushed past the teenagers and patted them both on the shoulder.

“Ready?”

Philip froze and gulped, streaks of frost climbing up his neck. Theo beamed.

Aaron took a deep breath and walked down the hallway. Nosey spirits and a campus aide that was easy enough to get family blackmail on meant he already knew the dorm he was looking for.

He knocked on the door, Philip actually moving to hide behind Theo. He snorted and shook his head. Footsteps sounded through the door. Pookan ears were sensitive, even when in human form.

When the door opened the somewhat familiar face that looked through it was vaguely puzzled before Philip smacked him in the face with frostdust. The young man blinked, shook his head as if coming out of a doze, and his eyes fell on Aster curiously.

“...do I know you?”

Even if he didn’t already know him, he would’ve recognized Alex by the suspicious and burning curiosity in his eyes.

He huffed. “You could say that, Alexander.”

Alex stared, blinked, and then his eyes widened a little bit. “Aaron Burr? Sir!” Alex grew undeniably shocked and gleeful. 

Aaron twitched, hearing muffled snickers behind him. Philip hadn’t stopped singing that damn musical since it came  _ out.  _

“Hamilton,” Aaron nodded his head allowingly, giving a stiff smile, lips feeling awkward and too pliable in this form. 

“Guys! Guess who’s here!” Alexander turned around, opening the door wider. 

Aaron twitched his head in a way that  _ should’ve _ had an ear directing the two teenagers to sneak in while it was open, but he currently  _ didn’t have that kind of ear. _ Fortunately they both got the cue and zipped inside, Philip floating up to the ceiling to avoid touching anyone and Theodosia twirling and ducking with easy grace.

Inside the dorm were Laurens and Elizabeth, to no surprise. The first thing the former did was get up and punch him square in the face.

“I deserved that,” He muttered, clutching his nose, thanking the Tsar that human noses were far less painful, though his eyes were watering. John was shaking his hand and cursing.

“Damn right ya did! Holy  _ fuck _ Burr, is your face made of concrete or something?!” John cursed a few more times, Eliza pulling him down to sit on the bed she was perched on. Her stone cold glare on Aaron was enough. She’d already given him plenty grief for his inaction in her husband’s death.

“For once in my life, I’m going to be forthright and honest in my intentions for meeting you.” Aaron said dryly, ignoring Alex’s sputtering. “I’m sure you know all about the spirit business going on recently?”

Eliza, ever the watchful one, was tensing up as she nodded, forehead furrowed. 

“When I… when my daughter died, unbeknownst to anyone, she did not truly die.” Aaron pulled on the most serious face he could manage, trying to just get this out before there were too many questions he had to evade. “In modern times, well. Children can see spirits a lot easier than adults. Theodosia was quite eager to meet me.” His eyes slid over to the side of the room where Theo was perched cheekily on her toes in a chair. She winked at him.

All of this was true, of course. Except most of the sentences he’d said weren’t truly connected in any order. He didn’t want them to know that  _ he _ was a spirit, but he… didn’t want to straight up lie to them.

“My daughter happened to inform me that she was not the only one from our time period to become a spirit.” Also technically true. There was Jack Frost, that Aster had known about fairly quickly, and there was Philip. Theo  _ had _ been the one to introduce Philip to Aster. He’d never met the boy as a spirit until Theo had brought him to the Warren.

He then turned his head to his left where Philip was doing his best to disappear while standing in one place, playing with the ball of frostdust anxiously.

While the three mortals in front of him were still sputtering or trying to figure out how to express their confusion, Aaron made a very purposeful ‘go on’ motion with his head. Philip huffed and shrunk in on himself a bit before straightening and twisting his hands around.

“May I introduce one of the Lieutenants of Winter, Philip Hamilton.” And there it was. The outrage, the hurt, the faint hope, but mostly just Alexander standing up sharply looking like he was about to punch Burr in the face.

And then Philip had swirled a snowball into being, winds going wild around the room as he let his nervousness finally go. The snowball was very slowly and obviously hefted into the air (Philip invisible to their eyes, but the floating snowball certainly not so) and then launched straight into their gobsmacked faces.

Alexander fell back into Eliza and John, the two barely catching him and falling back themselves as the shock of cold and frostdust hit them square in the faces. The frostdust very quickly began to work, seeing as it was a  _ bit _ too much for the situation, making them smile with inexplicable glee. 

Then Alexander, beginning to giggle helplessly, rose up to try and scowl at Aaron and made a choked sound.

“Hi, Dad.” Philip waved slowly, grinning shyly. Alex’s eyes were very firmly looking over his son, confused and shocked and  _ still _ giggling uncontrollably.

“Perhaps a bit too  _ much _ frostdust?” Aaron muttered, standing up and brushing small flakes off his coat as Eliza and John began to make the same discovery as Alex. “We’ll leave you to your reunion.” He gave Theodosia a pointed look as he walked himself out, holding the door open for her and everything. They would’ve likely seen her if they hadn’t been too busy launching themselves at Philip.

Well, Eliza and Alexander were. 

“Burr?” John’s voice paused his steps just as he was about to close the door.

Aaron turned around and saw John’s arms full of crying winter spirit and ecstatically giggling parents. John stared firmly over their shoulders to meet him in the eyes even through his own laughter.

“Thank you.” 

John’s eyes drifted over faintly to Theodosia. She waved from behind Aaron as he nodded.

“Not at all, Laurens. Enjoy meeting your son.” 

Laurens made a strangled noise as Aaron finally closed the door and stalked off through the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I have no idea what I'm doing but I've had this AU rattling around in my head for a long while and have even drawn some art (primarily... Theo,,, being Good,,,,,, and the beauty that is Sassy Aster Burr,,) May or may not write more? This is probably going to continue being a bunch of small oneshots added together
> 
>  
> 
> -Philip died and was brought back as a spirit, quickly becoming friends with Theodosia and Jack Frost, the only two "American" spirits at the time. He was kinda taken in and is an honorary Winter spirit because of it.  
> -Burr did NOT shoot Hamilton here, because he has a lot more experience and patience than normal Aaron Burr. Instead Alexander Fight Me Hamilton got himself shot in a duel with somebody ELSE like the idiot he is. Aaron of course probably earned Eliza's ire by saying something along the lines of "he was asking for it"


End file.
